


There's Nothing I Can't Do... Except Reach The Top Shelf.

by Oh_Bugger, orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Needles/Injections/Epi-pen, Trigger Warning: Hypodermic Needles/syringes, Wee bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Bugger/pseuds/Oh_Bugger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started with a meme and went from there.One imagined piece of dialogue in the comment section of a post led to another...and another...and so on. This ^^ is the end result.Character Parts:Sherlock and Nurse Louisa..........................written by shortstoriesforsimplefolkJohn, Cab Driver and Dr. Robert Davidson....written by Oh_BuggerHope you enjoyed this.Feel free to leave a comment, some critique or just say 'Hi'!Thank you for joining us on our crazy little adventure.Oh_Bugger and shortstoriesforsimplefolk,x





	There's Nothing I Can't Do... Except Reach The Top Shelf.

SHERLOCK  
  
Say it, John. I won't do it until you say it!  
  
  
JOHN  
_*growls, mutters_ _something_ *  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
I don't think I heard you, John. Articulate your words. We are not a child.  
  
  
JOHN  
_*sighs*_  
  
Sherlock... could you please get the sweets down from the top shelf for me?  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*waves his hand_ _impatiently and drawls*  
  
Aaaannd..?  
  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*groans*  
  
_ Come on, Sherlock...this isn't fair.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
_Really_ , John. A tantrum? Apparently we _are_ a child. Tsk tsk.  
_  
*he turns to leave the kitchen*  
_ I expected better of you John.  
  
  
JOHN  
  
_No!_ Please...Sherlock?..  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*turns back, facing John. crosses his arms*  
  
_ Three little words, John. That's it.  
  
  
JOHN  
_*blushing*  
  
_ I... I love you.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*Sherlock ambles towards John and leans over him, bending down to kiss him - one hand above them reaching into the shelf.  
Sherlock almost closes the distance between them*_  
  
_John...  
  
*Sherlock dumps a handful of flour on John's head and quickly jumps back, laughing*  
  
_ Those are  _not_ the words!  
  
  
JOHN  
_*gasps, trying to blink and wipe the flour from his_ eyes*  
  
You _ARSE!_ You _complete_ and _utter ARSE!!  
  
*angry and hurt, he pulls a chair over to stand on*  
  
__Fine!_   I'll get them myself.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*chuckles, until John lifts a foot to step up onto the chair*  
  
_ John! STOP! _  
  
*he mutters to himself as he steps back into John's space.  
he reaches up and grasps the jar  of boiled sweets and passes them to John*  
  
_ You _idiot._ What am I supposed to do if you _hurt_ yourself?  
  
  
JOHN  
_*still angry*  
  
_ You have a phone, you know how to use it. Or _mine.  
  
__*he puts the jar down on the kitchen bench*  
  
_ I don't feel like having these now, anyway. I'm going upstairs  
  
_*he turns and heads toward the stairs*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*feeling fear and_ _regret*_  
  
John..?  
  
  
JOHN  
*quietly*  
  
Just leave it, Sherlock. I'm going to get my stuff and have a shower.  
  
_*he slowly climbs the stairs leading to his bedroom*_  
  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*grabs the jar of sweets from the kitchen bench.  
he stalks back into the living room and hurls them into the fireplace.  
he sits down near the hearth and watches them burn*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*emerges from his room, pyjamas in hand.  
he comes down the stairs and is about to go into the bathroom,  
when he sees Sherlock sitting by the fire.. staring into the flames.  
hesitantly, he_ _speaks_ *  
  
Sherlock..?  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*continues staring into the flames - doesn't move to look at John -  
doesn't seem to have heard him. and then suddenly..*  
  
_ Do you remember the night Moriarty had his sniper's rifle sights trained on you?  
That...I can't see you hurt, John. Whether you've been stung by a bee, or you've broken a bone, or been shot..  
I can't..  
  
_*Sherlock stops talking and his eyes close -  
no longer watching the flames dance around the sugary confectionery*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*drops his pyjamas to the floor by the bathroom door and walks through to where Sherlock is,  
by the fire. he sits down beside him - speaks softly*  
  
_ It's okay, Sherlock. I'm not hurt, I'm all in one piece.. see?  
  
_*he runs a hand down his jumper-clad chest, and looks up -  
and sees that Sherlock is upset*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*opens his eyes, and looks into John's*_  
  
But you could have been John. The chair is not safe. _Look_ at it! It barely supports _my_ weight..  
the back left leg is coming loose. You would have compromised it's remaining structural integrity  
by standing on it, and very likely have twisted your leg or worse. I don't want to see your limp return.  
  
  
JOHN  
_*looking down at his hands where they rest in his lap, worrying at a hangnail*  
  
_ Yeah, I know. I don't want to go back to that, either. Thanks for stopping me from doing something stupid.  
  
_*he lets out a long, deep sigh*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*takes in the sight of John, still covered in flour - and smiles*  
  
_ Go shower, John. You are not a cake!  
  
  
JOHN  
_*runs his fingers through his hair, feeling the flour that is till there.  
he huffs out a small laugh* ~~~~_  
  
No. I'm not, am I? Cakes taste better, and look _much_ nicer.  
  
_*he heaves himself up off the floor and starts toward the bathroom*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*chuckles to himself*  
  
_ Oh, I don't know John.. I think you look just fine. As for how you taste..?  
  
_*he stands and reaches for the fire extinguisher, and snuffs out the flames*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*stops and glances back at Sherlock, a smile playing at the corner of  his lips*  
  
_ What was that you said?  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*leans casually against the mantel piece*  
  
_ I _do_ so hate to repeat myself, Doctor..  
  
  
JOHN  
_*clears his throat, still smiling*  
  
_ I'll go have that shower now, I think.  
  
_*he makes his way to the bathroom... undresses, steps into the shower and turns  
on the taps - adjusting the water temperature till it's a little hotter than he'd normally like it.  
he reaches for the shampoo, and Sherlock's words from earlier come back to him.  
John mulls them over in his mind...shakes his head to clear them. he can't afford to let them  
settle too deeply. Sherlock has said many times that emotions get in the way ...complicate things.  
he could never...would never..feel the same way about him.  
John wishes the dull ache in his chest would stop*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*he stares after John as he leaves, and exhales. he observes the mess on the kitchen table  
and decides to leave it for the time being. after that conversation he's got some sorting to do.  
he starts toward the stairs but turns back to glare at the chair that threatened John's safety.  
he picks it up roughly, and leaves the flat  - heading down to Mrs. Hudson's bins.  
instead of merely discarding it in the rubbish whole, he smashes it against the ground  
and thrusts the pieces of the decimated chair in the bins.  
as he withdraws his hand, a protruding nail tears his skin and he is bleeding.  
he'll deal with that nonsense later.  
he goes up the stairs and enters the flat, throwing himself dramatically on the sofa*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*he emerges from the bathroom, dressed in pyjama trousers and an old t-shirt.  
walking through to the living room he is about to ask Sherlock if he wants some tea,  
when he notices the gash on the man's_ hand*  
  
Sherlock... what have you done to your hand?  
  
_*he moves to Sherlock's side and takes hold of the injured hand, examining the wound*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
*absentmindedly waves the hand John is holding, and mutters*  
  
Chair..  
  
  
JOHN  
  
What chair? How?  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
What? Oh, the chair threatened your safety, so I broke it. It's gone now.  
  
  
JOHN  
  
This cut...is it from the splintered wood?  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
Nail..  
  
  
JOHN  
  
A nail? How long is it since you had a Tetanus vaccination?  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
Don't know. Must have deleted it.  
  
  
JOHN  
_*more concerned than angry*  
  
  
_ Oh _great_. Well...I'm going to clean this up a bit and then we're taking you  
to the hospital.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
Not necessary. You're right here, aren't you?  
  
  
JOHN  
_*starts toward the bathroom to collect antiseptic, cotton swabs  
and a roll of bandage*  
  
_ Tetanus is something I'm not willing to take a risk with, Sherlock...  
and I don't have an anti-tetanus injection here. You'll _have_ to go to the hospital.  
  
_*he returns with antiseptic, etc. and cleans and bandages Sherlock's hand*  
  
_ JOHN (contd.)  
  
Right! I want you to go get something warm on...slippers too.  
I'm going to put some clothes on.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
Fine. But if that idiotic bed-thief is there I'm not going to play nice.  
_Really_ John, that man gets paid to be a nuisance. It's no wonder  
his wife left him for another woman!  
  
  
JOHN  
_*stares blankly at Sherlock*  
  
_ I have _no_ idea what you're on about. Can you please just put some more  
clothes on so we can get out of here?  
  
_*he returns to the bathroom, pulls his discarded clothes from earlier on. he briefly slips into  
Sherlock's room and collects a couple of items, and goes back to the living room where  
he finds Sherlock...still lying on the sofa. he huffs in frustration*  
  
  _ Sherlock... _please!  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*grumbles and stalks off to his room to get changed, slamming the door behind him*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*shaking his head, pulls on his jacket - grabs his keys and wallet. he allows a few minutes  
to pass and then calls out*  
  
_ You nearly ready, Sherlock?  
  
_*he opens the door of the flat, waiting for_ _him*_  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*comes out dressed in his usual attire and walks to the door, stopping only to grab  
his coat and scarf  - still muttering to himself* _  
  
Obviously!  
  
  
JOHN  
  
Alright then, let's go.  
  
~  
_*both men descend the stairs. they flinch as they walk out into the cold night air to hail a cab*  
~  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*waves one down, making the mistake of using his injured hand. he gasps quietly, trying  
not to alert John to the sudden jolt of pain running through his hand*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*the cab pulls up to the curb and John opens the door*  
  
_ Right. IN !  
  
_*he climbs in after Sherlock, speaking to the driver*  
  
  
_ Hospital, please!  
  
  
CAB DRIVER  
  
There's a few of 'em. Where do you want to go?  
  
  
JOHN  
_*his frustration growing*  
  
_ The _closest!..._ Princess Grace! Wait, why am I telling _you_? you're a cab driver,  
you should bloody well know!  
  
  
CAB DRIVER  
_* a bit miffed*  
  
_ Grace it _is_ , then. SIR !  
  
_*the cab pulls away from the curb and enters the traffic flow*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
  
John..  
_  
*Sherlock says..flexing his hand minutely*  
  
_ I'm _fine.  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*taking a deep breath to calm himself*  
  
_ Yeah? Are you sure?  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
Perfectly, John.  
  
  
JOHN  
_*to Cab Driver*  
  
_ Quickest route, please!  
  
  
CAB DRIVER  
  
Will do, Sir.  
  
_*he notices a slowing in the traffic ahead of them and  
detours away from the main flow*  
  
__~  
a few minutes pass  
~_  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
Left here..  
  
  
CAB DRIVER  
  
Right you are, Sir.  
  
_*He takes a left-hand turn, then drives a little further before entering the road  
leading to the Accident and Emergency Department of the hospital*_  
  
Right-o! Here we are, then!  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
Obviously..  
  
_*Sherlock drawls, exiting the cab - waiting outside for John*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*pays the driver, but the cabbie doesn't leave immediately*  
  
  
_ Sherlock..? You look a bit unsteady, can you walk? I can call for a wheelchair  
if you need one.  
  
_*he pulls his phone out of his pocket*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*waves John off and starts heading toward the entrance, stumbling slightly*  
  
_ I'm perfectly capable of walking, John. I've been doing it since I was a year old.  
  
  
CAB DRIVER  
  
Stubborn sod, isn't he?  
  
  
JOHN  
_*to cab driver*  
  
_ Yeah, not half. Look, thanks for waiting..and sorry about earlier.  
  
_*he calls Accident and Emergency Department reception to inform them of the situation,  
then races to catch up to Sherlock and guides him into the department waiting area*  
  
  
_ JOHN (contd.)  
_*breathing a little faster than normal - his arm around Sherlock's back,  
directs him to the patients' waiting area*  
  
_ Okay.. You sit down here, a moment. I'll see the Triage nurse.. get you checked in, alright?  
  
_*one of John's hands briefly cradles the back of Sherlock's head,  
before he makes his way to the triage nurse's window*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*closes his eyes and ignores all the external stimulation,  
as he continues clearing out his Mind Palace*_  
  
  
JOHN  
_*returns to Sherlock and sits beside him*  
  
_ Looks like we've caught them on a slow night. We shouldn't have long to wait.  
How are you feeling? Are you warm enough?  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
_John!_ I'm _fine._ You can stop your fussing.  
  
~  
_after a few minutes a doctor emerges from the corridor near the front desk,  
carrying a file which he is scanning over*  
~  
  
  
_ DOCTOR DAVIDSON  
_*calls for his next patient*_  
  
Mister Holmes? Sherlock Holmes, please?  
  
  
JOHN  
_*anxious*  
  
_ Yes! That's us!  
  
_*he stands and places a hand behind Sherlock's shoulder*_  
  
Come on, Sherlock.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*sighs loudly, but stands straight up and turns to follow John*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*walking across the waiting room to meet the doctor, John realises he knows him.  
They greet each other with a friendly handshake, before John introduces Sherlock*  
  
_ Robert, this is Sherlock. Sherlock..this is Doctor Davidson.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*decidedly unimpressed*  
  
_ Pleasantries, John?  
  
  
JOHN  
  
Well, I think it's a good thing to at least know the name of the person who's about   
to stick a needle in you before they actually do it.  
Wouldn't you say so, Robert?  
  
  
DOCTOR DAVIDSON  
  
Oh, most definitely! Pleased to meet you Sherlock.  
If you gentlemen would like to follow me please, I'll take you to a consultation room.  
  
_*he leads the two men down a corridor and into a room, where he checks  
the file containing Sherlock's admission details before proceeding*  
  
_ DOCTOR DAVIDSON (Cont'd)  
  
So, Sherlock...you've had a run-in with a nail !?  
   
_*he begins unwrapping Sherlock's injured hand *  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*flinches at the contact and growls at the pain the sudden movement elicits*  
  
Disagreement _ would be a more apt description, _Doctor!  
  
  
_ DOCTOR DAVIDSON  
Yes, well...looking at this cut, I daresay the nail won. But never mind...  
we'll get you sorted out.  
  
_*he moves to the sink and begins scrubbing his hands*  
  
  
_ Now, Sherlock..have you any allergies or pre-existing conditions we should know about?  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*agitated*  
  
_ Don't you people have that sort of thing on record?  
  
  
DOCTOR DAVIDSON  
_*dries his hands and pulls on a pair of latex gloves*  
  
_ We do, and it is in your admission details right here as John has filled out,  
but we are required to re-check these things before performing any procedure.  
It reduces the likelihood of errors occurring.  
  
_*he locates a vial of anti-tetanus serum, prepares a hypodermic syringe  
and draws up the prescribed amount of the fluid *  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
  
Well if John filled it out there isn't any cause for concern. You can consider his word, law.  
If we could move this along?  
  
  
DOCTOR DAVIDSON  
  
Of course Sherlock. Would you be so kind as to remove your trousers  
and and hop up onto the examination couch for me, please?  
  
_*he collects the capped syringe, an alcohol wipe, a cotton ball and places them in a small dish*  
  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*his eyes wide with shock and anger*  
  
_ What the _hell for?_  
  
  
DOCTOR DAVIDSON  
  
Mr. Holmes.. Sherlock.. the tetanus infection is spreading.  
We need to inject the serum into a blood vessel in the top of your thigh.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*glares at the doctor, but does as asked*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*reaches an arm around Sherlock's back to support him*  
  
_ You'll need to lie down, Sherlock. It'll make it easier to administer the injection.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*lies back, but continues to glare at the doctor*  
  
  
_ DOCTOR DAVIDSON  
_*opens the small packet containing the antiseptic pad -  
cleans the area at the top of Sherlock's left thigh, and uncaps the syringe*  
  
_ Alright, Sherlock.. now this won't be pleasant. I want you to relax for me as best you can.  
  
  
JOHN  
_*looks down at Sherlock. he rests one hand on his upper right arm ..speaks quietly*  
  
_ Are you okay?  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*jerks his arm, grasping and removing John's hand from where it rests*  
  
_ Of _course_ I'm fine! _Stop_ asking these _asinine questions!_ Why wouldn't I..  
  
_*Sherlock grimaces. wrong hand, again*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*steps back slightly, looking embarrassed. he nods to the doctor that they are ready to continue.  
he tries to hide that he is clenching his left fist at his side*  
  
  
_ DOCTOR DAVIDSON  
_*checks that there are no air bubbles in the syringe. he presses down on the flesh at the top of Sherlocks  
thigh to locate the vein*  
  
_ Alright Sherlock, here we go. I'm inserting the needle.. now.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*says nothing, but continues glaring up at the doctor*  
  
  
_ DOCTOR DAVIDSON  
  
Injecting the serum, now.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*mutters*  
  
_ Redundant!  
  
  
~  
_*the doctor injects the serum smoothly and steadily -  
taking care not to move the needle within the vein*  
~  
  
  
_ DOCTOR DAVIDSON  
  
You're used to this sort of thing then, Sherlock ?  
  
_*it's not really a question - and he glances up at John, keeping in mind the information  
John has written on the admission form regarding medications and history of drug use*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*deduces*  
  
_ Davidson, was it? Forty-three years old; recently divorced; three children.. who don't talk to you.  
Your wife left you because you've been seeing two - no,  _three_ other women on the side.   
It must be difficult balancing all those lovers with a family life? I'd recommend getting tested -  
one of those lovers is a serial adulteress.  
Now we've delved into each of our histories, I'd thank you to not make any implications about my own.  
Are you _quite finished?  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*turns three different shades of red - gapes at Sherlock in horror, and stutters an apology*  
  
_ Oh..God..I'm _so sorry,_  Robert.  
  
JOHN (contd.)  
_*to S_ _herlock*  
  
That _ was _more than a bit not good,_ Sherlock!  
  
  
DOCTOR DAVIDSON  
_*once over his shock, the doctor removes the needle. he presses a cotton ball  
over the injection site and applies a sticking plaster to hold it in place.  
he disposes of the syringe and other waste and turns back to John and_ Sherlock.  
he _composes himself, and speaks..  
  
_ SHERLOCK

That's..alright, John. I'll give you gentlemen a few minutes while I write up my report...  
and organise Sherlock's overnight admission.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
What's that old addage, John? ' _He_ started it' ?  
  
  
JOHN  
_*glares at Sherlock*  
  
_ Sherlock.. Doctor Davidson wasn't _implying_ _anything!_ He was aware of your history before you set foot in this room.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
Which deems the running commentary _completely unnecessary,_ let alone unprofessional!  
If I wanted snide remarks about my past, or hell..even the present.. I would have gone to see _Mycroft!  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*his voice is low, but has taken on a much more serious tone*  
  
_ Regardless of _whatever_ has occurred in that man's life, and whatever you may think of him, Robert Davidson _is  
_ one of the best doctors, Sherlock... but as usual you fail to recognize when someone is being kind - or _trying_ to be.  
We _all_ have our faults, Sherlock. We _all_ make mistakes. None of us is perfect.  
Now, I suggest you put your trousers on. The doctor will be back shortly with instructions for your overnight stay.  
  
_*he turns away to sort through a bag of clothes and toiletries he has brought with him*  
  
  
_  
SHERLOCK  
_*stands and reaches for his trousers, silently grimacing as he picks them up.  
he curses the nail - and all nails - for getting him in this mess, and 'Doctor Moron' __for his idiotic remarks.  
With his trousers now on he straightens*  
  
_ John, I..  
  
_*his words are interrupted by the doctor's re-entrance*  
  
  
_ DOCTOR DAVIDSON  
_*enters the room pushing a wheelchair*  
  
_ Alright, gentlemen.. everything is sorted. Sherlock, if your leg is painful you may use this..  
  
_*he indicates the wheelchair*  
  
  
_ DOCTOR DAVIDSON (contd.)  
  
If you will both come with me, I'll take you to the ward where Sherlock will spend the night.  
It's purely for observation - in case he experiences any adverse reactions to the serum.  
  
_*he waits in the corridor for the two men*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*gestures toward the wheelchair - a silent offer to Sherlock*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*looks at John for a moment - opens his mouth to say something 'biting',  
but promptly closes it, seeing the expression on John's face.  
he moves toward the wheelchair, and sits as dramatically as a person who just had his trousers  
off in front of another person can*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*steers the wheelchair around, and they follow the doctor down several hallways to a private ward*  
  
  
~  
  
  
_ DOCTOR DAVIDSON  
_*leads John and Sherlock into a room*  
  
_ Right, then. This is where I'll say good evening to you both. Louisa will be your night nurse, Sherlock.  
She'll be in to help you get settled, soon.  
John, it was good to see you again. Sherlock..  
  
_*he nods to them both and leaves, closing the door behind him*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*pulls a pair of Sherlock's pyjamas from the bag and places them on the bed.  
he walks to the window and closes the blind and curtain.  
he is tired.. both physically and emotionally. he is quiet - subdued*  
  
_ You may as well get changed, the nurse will be here in a few minutes. I, uh...I think I'll head home, now.  
  
_*he turns and starts toward the door*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*beginning to panic - rises from the wheelchair unsteadily  
and clutches it harder than necessary as he stands*  
  
__John!.._  Stay? I..don't leave me on my own.. I..  
  
  
JOHN  
_*pauses, but doesn't move any closer*  
  
_ Sherlock, you'll be _fine._ You're only going to be here one night, and I'll be back in the morning.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
Is this punishment, then... for offending your  _friend_? Just leaving me here..bored?  
Brilliant. Good for you, John.  
  
_*he waves his hands sarcastically at John and turns toward the bed*  
  
_ SHERLOCK (contd.)  
  
On your way, then. Sleep well, knowing you've condemned me to this _hole._ Alone.  
  
_*he steadies himself on the bedrail*  
  
_ Actually, there's no valid reason for me to be here _at all._ I'm going home.  
  
_*Sherlock takes a couple of  steps forward,  
and a sharp pain shoots through his leg - causing him to fall*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*gasps*  
  
__Sherlock !!_  
  
_*John turns sharply and lunges to catch him - ending up partially beneath him, on the floor*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*grunts at landing on the uneven mass of John.  
he feels light-headed, and he's having difficulty breathing.  
his words come out unsteady*  
  
_ John.. are you..alright?  
  
_*he exhales sharply and coughs*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*also winded by the impact of the fall, is now fighting to get his breath back*  
  
_ Yeah...yeah, I think so. You?  
  
_*he is still hanging onto Sherlock - not yet ready to let go*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*tries to speak*  
  
Don..  
  
*his tongue feels like it is inflating, and his eyes lose focus as he collapses onto John*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*quickly realises something is terribly wrong.  
he rolls them both, as carefully as he can until Sherlock is lying on his back.  
he reaches up to the bed to press the nurse call button*  
  
_ Sherlock? _Can you hear me..Sherlock?  
  
  
_ NURSE LOUISA  
_*the night nurse rushes in and sees both men on the floor.  
she assesses that the taller dark-haired man is in anaphylactic shock,  
and quickly but calmly procures an Epi-Pen_ _._ _she speaks to John..*  
  
_ Sir, can you please turn your friend onto his left side?  
  
* _John does so, and she injects the Epinephrine into his right thigh*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*leans over Sherlock, waiting and checking for any response. he knows it could take_  
_up to thirty seconds for the Epinephrine to take affect, and he is about to roll him  
onto his back and begin mouth-to-mouth resuscitation when  
Sherlock coughs, gasps and resumes breathing*  
  
  
~  
the nurse gets to her feet and leaves the room room briefly -  
both to allow the two men a moment together, and to get an I.V. stand and a bag of saline solution_  
~  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*tries to speak. his voice is rough, and he is still shaken from his collapse*  
  
John.. ?  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*turns Sherlock gently, and pulls him closer so that he is leaning against John's chest.  
__John speaks to him in soft, soothing tones*  
  
_ It's alright, Sherlock.. I'm here.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
Don't go home, John.. _please?  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*John cards his fingers through Sherlock's dark hair, their faces  close.  
tears threatening to well up*  
  
_ Sherlock, I _want_ to stay here with you, but I don't thi -  
  
  
~  
_the heavy door of the room squeaks open  
~  
  
  
_ NURSE LOUISA  
_*comes in with the I.V. stand and saline.  
positioning them near the head end of the bed, she attaches a tube to the bag.  
She turns to the men - who are still on the floor - and asks Sherlock if he can manage  
his way onto the bed. John offers to help him and he acquiesces,  
but when the nurse attempts to assist he rejects her offer.  
  
  
~  
Once on their feet, John and Sherlock slowly make their way to the bed,  
and get Sherlock up onto it and settled  
~  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*grumbles*  
  
_ Insert your stupid needle..  
  
  
JOHN  
_*raises his brows at Sherlock in an unspoken warning to 'behave'.  
   
_ You must be feeling like a pin cushion by now, hm ?  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
What's that little animal with all the spikes your charming sister keeps  
referring to you as, on the blog?  
  
  
JOHN  
_*rolls his eyes*  
  
_ A hedgehog, I think. Something like that.  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
  
I feel like someone's stuck one of those hedgehogs in me. Not that that's  
anything new, as your doctor friend politely inferred.  
  
  
JOHN  
_*gives Sherlock a fond, sympathetic smile*_  
  
Well hopefully this will be the last needle you'll have to encounter for a while.  
At least for tonight.  
  
  
NURSE LOUISA  
_*softly clears her throat*  
  
_ Excuse me, Mister Homes..could you please remove your shirt ? I need to attach some leads  
to you so we can do an ECG readout.  
  
_*she indicates the ECG machine*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*huffs out a frustrated sigh*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*smirking*  
  
_ You heard the lady, Sherlock. _Lose the shirt!  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*he raises an eyebrow at John and slowly removes his shirt,  
mindful of his earlier discomfort - his eyes on John's*  
  
~  
the nurse gestures for Sherlock to lie back and relax. she  
inserts the I.V. line in the back of his left hand, and then proceeds to  
attach the ECG monitor leads to him  
~  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*takes Sherlock's shirt and sets it aside._ _he steps back to allow the nurse room to work_ *  
  
  
  
NURSE LOUISA  
_*checks the readouts on the ECG monitor, and records the results -  
pleased that the readings are within normal limits, and Sherlock seems stable.  
replacing the file in the bracket at the end of the bed, she gives them a smile*  
  
  
_ The call button is _there_ if you need anything!  
  
_*she quietly leaves*  
  
  
_ JOHN  
_*thanks the nurse before she slips out into the corridor, then turns back to Sherlock*  
  
_ Well, there you go. You just need to get your pyjama trousers on now,  
and then you can get some sleep.  
  
_*he attempts to stifle a yawn*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
  
With all these wires and the up and down all night? I'll just sleep in what I've got on.  
I don't think I could stand if I wanted to.  
  
  
JOHN  
_*smiles, and sits on the edge of the bed beside Sherlock*  
  
_ Okay. Are you ready to settle down now, then?  
  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*softly*  
  
_ I find myself missing a doctor..  
  
  
JOHN  
_*tilts his head, looking a little confused*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
  
You're on your way out, aren't you ?  
  
  
JOHN  
_*shuffles closer - wanting to give Sherlock some sort of comforting touch, but unsure  
of where he could, without hurting him*  
  
_ Sherlock.. I want to stay..I wish I _could_ stay, but you know I can't.  
  
  
_*he searches Sherlock's eyes...sees the sadness there. Lifting a hand to Sherlock's jaw,  
he leans forward to gently kiss his forehead.  
he draws back and their eyes lock for a moment, before John moves forward once more  
and presses his mouth to Sherlock's*  
  
~  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*Sherlock breaks the kiss, his breathing still not completely normal.  
he says simply, and without ceremony..*  
  
_ I love you, John..  
  
  
  
JOHN  
_*John can barely hide the joy he feels. his eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles,  
and he feels as though his heart could burst. he brushes his thumb against Sherlock's cheek*  
  
_ You look tired... should try to get some sleep.  
You gonna be alright if I go?  
  
  
SHERLOCK  
_*leans back into his pillow, and deadpans..*  
  
_ Poor form, Doctor Watson. Loving and leaving? Your mother would be ashamed of your appalling manners.  
  
  
JOHN  
_*can't help but grin and shake his head*  
  
  
_ SHERLOCK  
_*his eyelids growing heavy*  
  
_ Good night, John..  
  
  
  
JOHN  
_*presses one more kiss to Sherlock's forehead. he pulls the sheet and blankets  
as far up around Sherlock's shoulders as he can, and stands to leave.  
opening the door, he pauses...turns back to see that Sherlock's eyes have already closed,  
surrendered to sleep...and he speaks softly*  
  
_ ' Love you too, Sherlock...  
  
  
  _Love you too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END_

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a meme and went from there.  
> One imagined piece of dialogue in the comment section of a post led to another...and another...and so on. This ^^ is the end result.
> 
> Character Parts:  
> Sherlock and Nurse Louisa..........................written by shortstoriesforsimplefolk  
> John, Cab Driver and Dr. Robert Davidson....written by Oh_Bugger
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, some critique or just say 'Hi'!  
> Thank you for joining us on our crazy little adventure.
> 
> Oh_Bugger and shortstoriesforsimplefolk,  
> x


End file.
